nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joruus C'baoth
|birth= |death=9 ABY, Wayland |hidep= |species=Human (clone) |gender=Male |height=1.9 meters |hair=White |eyes= |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire eraStar Wars Encyclopedia'' *New Republic era |affiliation=Galactic Empire |masters= |apprentices=}} Joruus C'baoth ( ) was an insane Dark Jedi who played a pivotal role in the Thrawn campaign. A clone of the Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth, he was created by Palpatine, and used as the Guardian of the Imperial storehouse at Mount Tantiss on Wayland. In 9 ABY, Grand Admiral Thrawn discovered the existence of the storehouse and traveled to Wayland. He succeeded in recruiting the Dark Jedi to join him in his campaign to destroy the New Republic, making good use of his battle meditation powers. C'baoth also attempted to lure Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo to the dark side of the Force as part of a plan to seize the Empire for himself. However, as his plan entered its final stages, Thrawn had C'baoth imprisoned in Mount Tantiss, having finally realized the threat the insane Jedi posed to the Empire. After taking control of the Imperials left to guard him on Wayland, he was confronted by New Republic forces including Skywalker and the Force-sensitive smuggler Mara Jade. The two dueled with C'baoth, and Jade managed to kill the mad clone. Biography Creation It is believed that a tissue sample was procured from Jorus C'baoth shortly before he departed aboard Outbound Flight in 27 BBY. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requested, through his representative Kinman Doriana, that all personnel aboard the expedition—including Jedi—submit to the extraction of analysis-grade blood and tissue samples as part of their medical examinations. Doriana cited the possibility of hive viruses or potential epidemics as justification, and it is presumed that he brought these samples back with him to Coruscant after Outbound Flight was destroyed by Thrawn, then a young man in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force.''Outbound Flight'' During the Clone Wars, Palpatine, again through Doriana, took possession of several thousand Spaarti cloning cylinders from Cartao. These were used to create a clone made from C'baoth's tissue sample.The New Essential Chronology This method, used to grow clones quickly, often produced clones that were extremely mentally unstable; the Joruus C'baoth clone would prove to be no exception.Dark Force Rising Palpatine placed the clone on Wayland to guard his hidden storehouses on Mount Tantiss, which contained treasure such as stolen art, a cloning facility, and the prototype of a cloaking device.Star Wars Encyclopedia It is believed that some time during the Galactic Civil War, Joruus C'baoth killed the Guardian of Mount Tantiss, becoming the new Guardian. However, it is possible that he was ever the only Guardian of the mountain, as even at this time, C'baoth was insane.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook After a while, C'baoth left the mountain, and took control of Wayland's population, forcing the warring Humans, Psadans, and Myneyrshi to live together in a village he controlled.Heir to the Empire Service to Thrawn Several years after the Battle of Endor, Grand Admiral Thrawn finally tracked down the location of the Emperor's private storehouse on Wayland, intending to use the cloaking shield and the Spaarti cylinders there to pursue his war against the New Republic. However, he also believed that Palpatine had a Dark Jedi Guardian there, and was aware that such a being would be useful to his campaign; he knew that a powerful Force-sensitive could use battle meditation to increase the efficiency of his forces. Once the Imperials were in orbit of the planet, Thrawn, his second-in-command Gilad Pellaeon, and the Admiral's Noghri bodyguard, Rukh, arrived on the surface and made their way to a village near Mount Tantiss. They were met by an old man who informed the Imperials that he had killed the guardian of the mountain years ago, and had taken control of the planet. He led them to a crypt where he claimed the body of the previous guardian lay, and then unleashed a deadly blast of Force lightning in an attempt to kill them. Only the Grand Admiral's precautionary use of ysalamiri saved him from death. The old man, stunned that he had failed to kill them, revealed to them that he was Joruus C'baoth, Jedi Master. Thrawn managed to enlist the insane Dark Jedi into an uneasy alliance with him by promising C'baoth Luke Skywalker and his sister, Leia Organa Solo, as well as her yet-unborn twins, to be his to mold however he desired. C'baoth planned to create an army of Dark Jedi, which he would use to conquer the galaxy. Skywalker, his sister, and the Solo children would be the first of his Jedi. C'baoth served Thrawn in several battles, increasing the efficiency of the Imperial forces by 40%. He also achieved one of his main goals, the "capture" of Luke Skywalker, when the Jedi came to him on Jomark. At the First Battle of Nomad City earlier in the campaign, C'baoth had felt Skywalker's presence, and sent a message to the Jedi: Skywalker would come to him.Heir to the Empire At the same time, Imperial forces began spreading the rumor that a Jedi was on Jomark. C'baoth headed there and took up residence in High Castle, immediately establishing his dominance over the people there. Though Skywalker was skeptical that a Jedi had not only survived the Great Jedi Purge, but not aided the Rebellion, or even revealed himself after Palpatine's death, he eventually went to Jomark. There, he met C'baoth, who proclaimed himself to be a Jedi Master. He began training Skywalker, teaching him many things contrary to what Yoda had taught the young Jedi. C'baoth taught Skywalker that Jedi were superior to others, and should use their power to govern inferiors. He also taught him that Jedi should use force and pain as teachers to keep non Force-sensitives under control. All this went against what the Jedi had taught for millennia prior to the fall of the Jedi Order.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Skywalker recognized that C'baoth was insane and also a practitioner of the dark side, and attempted to cure him and turn him back to the light. However, he found that C'baoth's madness was too great a hurdle to overcome.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia After a time, he revealed to Skywalker that he had sensed another being skilled in the Force, someone whom Skywalker had met: the smuggler and former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade. Several days later, Jade landed on Jomark, begging for Skywalker's help to free her boss Talon Karrde, who had been imprisoned by the Empire. C'baoth attempted to kill her by hurling boulders at her ship through the Force, but she managed to land nonetheless. On the surface, the Jedi Master confronted her, but the use of a ysalamir, as well as help from R2-D2, Skywalker's astromech droid, saved Jade's life. C'baoth was wounded when R2, in Skywalker's X-wing, fired on him, though the droid did not kill him on orders from Skywalker. Sensing the dark side in C'baoth, Skywalker departed with Jade. C'baoth later left Jomark in a fury, taking control of the minds of those aboard a ''Lancer''-class frigate and ordering them to take him to the ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Chimaera, Thrawn's flagship. Once there, he confronted Thrawn, asking why he had not yet been given "his" Jedi. Thrawn retorted by asking why Skywalker had been allowed to leave. C'baoth, tired of what he perceived as empty promises from Thrawn, took control of the minds of everyone aboard the Chimaera save for those in the ysalamir Force-bubble, and threatened to make them take the ship to Coruscant. However, powerful as he was, controlling the minds of thousands for days was beyond him, and he was forced to drop his control. Thrawn then promised the Jedi Master that he would soon have Leia Organa Solo and her newborn children, Jacen and Jaina, as he was already assembling a team to infiltrate the Imperial Palace and kidnap them. C'baoth relented, but was still unhappy. Later, he used his Force powers to control the mind of Gilad Pellaeon, and had him place an order for a very special clone, then ordered him to forget the incident. Though Thrawn was losing his patience for C'baoth's antics, he still relied on him, knowing his battle meditation ability was indispensable. The Dark Jedi was later used at the assault on Ukio, one of the most important battles of the Thrawn campaign. Several Imperial cruisers, invisible thanks to a cloaking device, snuck under the planetary shield, and then prepared to fire. A group of Star Destroyers waited outside the shield. Aboard one of them was C'baoth. When Thrawn gave the order, C'baoth sent a mental command to the other ships under the shield, at which point they fired down on the planet. As the people on the surface could not see the ships that were actually firing, they believed Thrawn had developed a weapon fitted on a Star Destroyer that could penetrate planetary shields. Rumor of this swept throughout the galaxy, striking fear into the hearts of many loyal to the New Republic. C'baoth later learned that Thrawn's team had failed to capture Organa Solo and her children. Unknown to any of the Imperials, however, was the fact that Mara Jade, upon learning of Thrawn's clone soldiers, revealed that he was likely using the facility on Wayland. She agreed to lead Skywalker, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca there. Around this time, C'baoth's madness became even more evident, as he frequently exploded in anger at Thrawn, often about "his" Jedi, but would quickly calm down. The Dark Jedi also had begun to believe himself to be head of the Empire, a belief Thrawn knew had to be changed soon. Showdown on Wayland Unknown to any of the five heading to Wayland, C'baoth was in Mount Tantiss, imprisoned in the royal chambers by Thrawn due to his realization that the clone was too powerful, power-hungry, and unstable to be safely used any longer. However, C'baoth had out-thought even Thrawn. He had realized that if he could take over the minds of the soldiers and crew members used as cloning templates, he could mentally command every clone created from them. This would allow him to personally command a huge section of the Imperial forces. As there were only 20 templates, he believed he could easily shape their minds, and in turn, their clones.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook He had first tried this mind control technique on the way to Wayland, where he was in a shuttle along with the Imperial General Freja Covell. C'baoth took control of his mind, altering it. Covell became completely loyal to C'baoth, forgetting his earlier orders from Thrawn. However, when the shuttle entered the Force-free zone caused by the thousands of ysalamiri in the mountain, Covell was shaken by the loss of C'baoth's presence, and his mind was severely damaged. Without the Force, the Dark Jedi was unable to maintain control of Covell, and the general suffered, his brain critically damaged. Covell was changed, although C'baoth had not finished "shaping" his mind. Covell died a short while later, after having C'baoth placed in charge of the facility. Having realized how to shape other's minds now, C'baoth was able to take control of the clones, and then had them place explosives on the thousands of ysalamir in the fortress. When they were detonated, the creatures were killed, restoring the presence of the Force to the mountain. With the Force, C'baoth was now able to perfect his technique and finish shaping Thrawn's clone soldiers. When Jade and Skywalker arrived in the throne room searching for a self-destruct switch, C'baoth revealed himself to them. He attempted to turn them to the dark side, but when they refused, he showed them his secret weapon—the clone he had ordered Pellaeon to have made weeks ago. It was a clone of Luke Skywalker, created from tissue from Skywalker's right hand, which had been cut off by Darth Vader during the Duel on Cloud City, and later recovered by Imperial forces. The clone, Luuke Skywalker, was armed with the true Skywalker's old lightsaber, which had also been recovered at Bespin. Skywalker dueled his clone, who was eventually killed by Mara Jade. At this time, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, and Talon Karrde entered the throne room. C'baoth unleashed a Force Scream, stunning everyone in the room. In a rage, he began to bring the ceiling down on Mara Jade. However, Jade used Organa Solo's lightsaber to cut holes in the floor so that the rocks fell through, leaving her a clear path to C'baoth. C'baoth demanded Jade follow him to the cloning room, where he would make a clone of her. Mara Jade defiantly refused and charged towards C'baoth, guided mentally by Organa Solo. When she reached the insane Jedi, she cut him down with the lightsaber. He exploded in a blast of dark side energy. In the cloning chambers, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca set detonators to destroy the mountain after the victorious Rebels fled. Personality and traits Joruus C'baoth had many traits of the original Jorus C'baoth. Like Jorus, he was very arrogant, believing that being a Jedi automatically granted one superiority over others. He thought that his Force-sensitivity gave him the right to rule others and judge them, and that non-Force sensitives were weak and incapable of independent thought. C'baoth was also overconfident, believing he was capable of performing almost any task through the power of the Force. However, he was also insane, caused by the unstable process of cloning using Spaarti cylinders. His madness showed towards the end of the Thrawn campaign, when he shifted personalities quickly, going from being furious at Thrawn to quiet and apologetic. He was very stubborn, but Thrawn was able to convince him of many things through reasoning and promises that soon things would go C'baoth's way. C'baoth had a very firm belief that Thrawn was mistaken in his definition of power, believing that power was not ruling worlds, but rather individual people, and knowing those people, knowing you had control over them. C'baoth's strong personality led him to ignore Thrawn's orders, something Gilad Pellaeon feared when they first met him on Wayland. Thrawn was confident he could control C'baoth with the ysalamiri and carefully calculated orders until he no longer needed him. However, Thrawn underestimated C'baoth, who later rebelled against him, attempting to take control for himself. Given that the Great Jedi Purge had destroyed most records relating to the Jedi and the planet Wayland itself was a carefully hidden secret, few knew that Joruus C'baoth was a clone. In fact, Thrawn was only aware of this fact because he had been present at the destruction of Outbound Flight and the death of the real Jorus C'baoth. The irony of this concealed fact is that through years of isolation and deteriorating sanity, even Joruus C'baoth forgot his true origins and believed himself to be the original Master C'baoth. Powers and abilities Like Jorus C'baoth, the clone was very strong in the Force, capable of using many Force powers. He was skilled in the art of battle meditation and used it to command Thrawn's forces and coordinate attacks; interestingly, C'baoth initially lacked long-term focus and his initial uses of battle meditation came with great mental strain; however, practice increased his aptitude at the art so that what was once difficult became almost effortless. He could also send mental messages across great distances, such as he did at the Battle of Nkllon. He was talented with Force lightning, frequently using it to punish those whom he felt had disobeyed him, such as the people he ruled on Jomark and Wayland. However, his preferred ability was that of controlling the minds of others, bending them to his will. The C'baoth clone also had the power to take control of other's minds, and literally reshape them in his own image, an extremely difficult feat. He once took over the minds of the thousands of beings serving on the Chimaera. Later, he used his abilities to control the Imperials left at Mount Tantiss to guard him. He also had the ability to use Force scream, a sonic attack that could destroy buildings, as well as the capacity to induce fatigue and weariness. Behind the scenes According to author Timothy Zahn, Joruus C'baoth was originally supposed to be a mad clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi that survived the Clone Wars, but Zahn was forced to change the character's origin when Lucasfilm objected. He then created a new character—Jorus C'baoth—and his clone. Jorus C'baoth's background, along with that of the Outbound Flight project, was later expanded on in Survivor's Quest and Outbound Flight by Timothy Zahn. Appearances *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Darksaber'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' Sources *''Dark Empire'' endnotes * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Notes and references External links * Category:Dark Jedi Category:Human clones Category:Males Category:Thrawn's fleet personnel de:Joruus C'baoth es:Joruus C'Baoth pl:Joruus C'baoth